Recovery
by Space Age Love Song
Summary: Tidus gets stuck in his female body and cant find a way out! What will happen when he meets with someone from his past who he doesnt want to see? / Contains Fem!Tidus


_A Final Fantasy X story I wrote for kicks. I'm planning on doing a Playlist of FFX fanfictions, using the name of the song I listened to whilst writing. I hope you enjoy them!_

_**Title:** Right From Wrong_  
_**Genre:** Romance/Adventure_  
_**Rating:** T_  
_**Mature Content:** N/A_  
_**Disclaimer:** Dont own Final Fantasy! Credit goes to Square Enix!_  
_**Summary:** __Tidus gets stuck in his female body and cant find a way out! What will happen when he meets with someone from his past who he doesnt want to see?_

_**Song:** Right From Wrong_  
_**Artist:** (No clue who it is =3)_  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song nor am I the artist! Credit goes to whoever published it =P_

* * *

_"You disgust me. You think so highly of yourself, believing you're better than everyone and deserve more attention. Get out of my sight, and dont even bother trying to crawl back. You're better off alone..."_

Those words echoed in Tidus' mind as he sat by a stream, staring into the water. He still couldn't believe his mentor/protector/crush had said that to him. He idly picked at the grass, rubbing it between his fingers as he thought.

It had already been 4 years since that day. Tidus was now 19, living with his other half - who was actually quite nice to be around, despite her annoying hyperactiveness - in a small home in the Macalania Woods. Chikyuu was the same age as Tidus. She had natural blonde hair and silver eyes, making her appear to be blind - although sometimes she actually was -. She also had 18ft across black wings, like the Messenger of Death. They had been working in the villages around them, but not really staying in them for too long lest someone Tidus knew from way back when came to visit. Tidus had suggested that they stay under the radar, and Chikyuu - his female self - agreed wholeheartedly. She had come to Tidus only to see him heartbroken and lost, and didnt want him to fall into a state of depression like last time.

As far as any of his friends knew, Tidus was dead. He stayed completely invisible to everyone, and rarely letting himself be seen. When he worked, he was covered in a blue cloak that concealed him from sight completely. He had also changed his clothes since then, intead of his usual blitzball outfit, he now wore a resemblance to the clothes of Shuyin, one of his ancestors that he met in the Farplane. He had heard from gossip that Lulu and Wakka had a child together, and Yuna was now a famed songstress and had two friends, one of which was her cousin Rikku. He knew that Kimahri had gotten accepted back into his Ronso tribe as a highly respected fellow, and was not discriminated by his broken horn. He had no clue where Auron was, nor did he want to know. Truthfully, he was happy just not being anywhere near the man.

Or so he thought.

Tidus knew deep down that he longed to be with Auron again. He loved the man greatly, even despite telling himself over and over than he had gotten rid of those feelings long ago. He knew he was lying to himself, as did Chikyuu. She continuously dragged him out of the home, getting him to do things that would take his mind off Auron. Sometimes it worked, like by doing farmhand stuff and by taming chocobos. But when they fought fiends, Tidus was back on memory lane, thinking about all the enemies he fought when he was at Auron's side.

On random occasion, Chikyuu would disappear for a while, lingering inside Tidus' blitzball pendant. It was her home for when they were on the go and she did not want to travel in the physical world. Tidus was able to access her body, switching between his normal body and that of Chikyuu's feminine one, although he would still keep his clothes. If something traumatic happened to him whilst in Chikyuu's body, he would be stuck in it and have to live out the consequences or have Chikyuu free him. Rarely did she do so, being in the pendant made her powers a lot weaker than if she were in the physical world.

As he was walking back towards the house, this became one of those random episodes. A soft purple light covered Tidus' form and a few seconds later disappated, leaving Tidus in a girl's body. She smiled and laughed quietly, shaking her head and walking into the house. She almost always maintained a mental connection with Chikyuu, so she chatted with her other self while fiddling with stuff in her room.

_What should we do today? No one's requested that we do something, so what do you suggest?_ Tidus asked as she looked at her stuffed chocobo, snoozing on her bedspread.

**We could go for a drive or something. It might distract you for a little while. Or we could fight some fiends or whatever.** A soft sigh resounded in the blonde's head. **To be honest, I got nothing. We've done many things, my brain juice is running low,** Chikyuu giggled.

Tidus frowned thoughtfully. _What if we did both? I could go drive somewhere, a place we haven't been in awhile, and you and I could scout for fiends? We could have fiend stew for lunch, if we find a tasty one!_ She giggled, walking out of her room and back down the stairs.

**Maybe! It sounds like fun. When do you want to go?**

_How about right now?_

**Sounds good. Got your bike ready?**

A giggle was her answer.

* * *

Tidus raced across the dirt, her motorcycle actually fairly quiet in the deserted landscape. Tidus herself had created the machine, built from Al-Bhed Machina with Chikyuu's help. It had the appearance of the same motorcycle as one in Tidus' favorite game, the design being the same as well. Tidus was very proud of it, and did her best to keep it in good condition.

A sigh slipped past the blonde's lips as she turned to sidestep a cactus. _Where are we headed again?_ She asked Chikyuu, her thoughts causing her to forget.

A sigh came from the spirit. **Remiem Temple. We haven't been there in years, remember? It's high time we paid a visit to the old place and clear it of monsters.**

_Oh yeah! That was like, the best place to hide too! No one could find us..._ The teen trailed off with a giggle. The other girl laughed as well. **True. We are amazing hide-and-seek players! Not as good as blitzball, though~** She cooed.

The motorist grinned. _We're a two - or in the case of physical appearance, one - person team when it comes to blitzball! We are totally buttkicking awesome!_

Chikyuu giggled at her counterpart's enthusiasm. **Glad you enjoy it, seeing as we've loved it since, like, ever. By the way, you need to take a left here.**

_What? Oh, thanks. Hehe, kinda forgot the way..._

**Obviously, that's why I'm helping ya!**

_If we were texting, I'd be sending you a freaking smiley face._

**Lol.**

_Did you really just say that?_

**Damn straight.**

_ROFL._

**Watch the road!**

"Ahh!" Tidus cried as she swerved past a tree. _By Yevon... Thanks, Chikyuu._

**Anytime. We should be there soon... I can hear the monsters.**

_I can too... I think when I'm a girl, it freaks me out more._

**I know... You're more sensitive when you're female. You're letting go of your masculinity.**

_Screw the big words, let's go kick some fiend butt!_

**Okay~!**

* * *

Tidus hit the brakes, skidding to a stop by a tree. She leaned the motorcycle against the thick trunk and reached up, touching her pendant. Immediately, a white light erupted from it and created the silhouette of a teenaged girl beside Tidus, quickly forming into Chikyuu. The girl grinned, grabbing her chain whip and her longswords, strapping both to her back and hookin the whip to her belt. The skirt of her black dress blew harshly to the side as a sudden cold wind attacked the temple.

Tidus looked down, expecting to see herself as a male again, since Chikyuu had her body back. Instead, she found herself still with a girl's body. The following noise after this discovery was a hybrid mix of a shriek, scream, giggle, and hiccup.

"!" Tidus cried, flinging her arms up in the air. "Why the hell am I still a girl?! This doesnt make sense!" She said, giving Chikyuu a 'this better not be a prank or else I will rip you a new one' glare. Her counterpart shivered, freaked out at the contact. "I swear, I didnt do anything! You should be a guy right now!" She replied, putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

The former male sighed. "Damn it. Let's just fight the fiends; Maybe this will wear off." The other nodded, and the duo set off into the temple, almost immediately being attacked by several different fiends. Tidus was overwhelmed, not being fully used to fighting in a female body. He was more lithe and flexible, but he had to set his mind as one with his body, and it was very difficult.

She flew back after an exceptionally hard throw from a scissor-mouthed fiend, slamming into the wall with a loud cry of pain. The wall had a large dent in it, the body that caused it falling to the ground in pain. Chikyuu immediately threw a potion to the injured blonde, said teen gulping it down and standing up on wobbly legs. "Chikyuu! Why can't I fight that well?" She called to her counterpart, launching into battle once more.

"Your mind probably hasnt- Gyaah! Damn fiend..." The girl cursed, rubbing at a thick bruise on her arm before continuing. "You probably haven't gotten used to the physical and mental change yet. I think fighting these fiends - if we can - will be good practice until we find a way to get your body back!" Chikyuu replied, leaping backwards to dodge a powerful slice from her current attacker.

Tidus nodded, although her friend couldnt see it. "Okay. I'm going to see if I can use my magic!" She cried, jumped backwards and doing a few backflips to dodge her opponents. She landed against the wall close to the ceiling, gripping the small ledge with her fingertips to hold herself there. She held out her other hand at eye level, aiming for the fiends below. "Look out!" She cried, just as she finished chanting and let loose a powerful Thunder spell on the fiends, frying most of them to little crisps. She gave a whoop and dropped to the ground, landing next to the spirit.

"Ready to end them?" Tidus asked, a grin on her face. Chikyuu knew that grin and responded with one of her own. "Let's do it!" She cried, before the two jumped apart and began chanting different spells. Tidus cast a Fire spell just as Chikyuu cast a Water spell, and Tidus jumped into the mix, right in the center. She flew towards the remaining fiends, twisting Brotherhood around in a horizontal circle. The spells and Tidus smashed into the fiends, creating a small but epic explosion.

Chikyuu ran forward, helping her friend out of the rubble and wiping some soot from her face. The teen giggled hysterically, smiling at her black-clad friend. "Let's go. I wanna relax after that attack... We are epic!" Tidus cried, pumping a fist into the air. The spirit girl sighed, a smile on her lips as she followed Tidus out to the motorcycle, where she climbed on behind her counterpart and they sped off.

* * *

Tidus lay stretched out in the grass, her eyes half-closed as she gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. Chikyuu was a little ways off, picking flowers for their house in Macalania Woods. The ex-blitzer sighed happily, feeling content for once in her life. A tune sprang up in her mind, and she began singing the lyrics. _"Thinking about our younger years... There was only you and me, we were young and wild and free... Now, nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now... You keep me coming back for more..."_ She smiled and sat up, playing with the soft purple and blue flowers in front of her. Chikyuu stood in her flower patch, listening to her counterpart sing while she relaxed. _"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms! I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven... Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart! It isnt too hard to see we're in heaven! Ohh ohh ohh... Ohh ohh ohh!"_

The guy-made-girl began swaying to the beat. _"Now nothing can change what you mean to me, oh... There's a lot that I can say, but just hold me now, cos our love will light the way... Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms! I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven... Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart! It isnt too hard to see we're in heaven! Ohh ohh ohh... Ohh ohh ohh!"_

Chikyuu suppressed a giggle at her friend's antics, settling for a soft smile. She knew Tidus was really in love with Auron, and although the man hated Tidus' guts, she still kept her feelings. The spirit shook her head with a quiet laugh. Tidus really surprised her sometimes. Even when the one she loved hated her and was disgusted by her, she still had her love. It was truly amazing.

While Chikyuu had been thinking to herself, Tidus had wandered off. She stumbled upon a wild chocobo, and wanted to ride it. The feathered beast knelt down and let the blonde climb on, before running off at a gentle pace. Tidus' laugh rang through the air, a pleasant sound.

Chikyuu didnt hear the laugh, and was startled to find her friend gone. She looked around frantically, hoping Tidus hadnt gotten into trouble. She checked the telepathic connection and felt Tidus on the edge of her mind, so the girl was still okay. Chikyuu sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She should've known by now that Tidus could take care of herself...

The girl slumped down next to the bike, playing with the flowers she had captured. She was startled out of a daydream when she heard footsteps behind her. The girl turned to see a tall, red-coated man with sunglasses and a large sword looking down at her. She blinked twice before giving a soft "Hello". The man did not respond, just continued scrunitizing her. She suppressed a shiver; this man scared her slightly. "How can I help you?" She asked finally, getting freaked out by the quiet.

"Do you know a teen by the name of Tidus? I am his protector." He replied. Chikyuu's eyes widened a fraction. Wasn't this...? "I'm Auron." The man added, seeing her eyes widen more. She stood up abruptly, slightly startling Auron, although the man did not show it.

"You can't see him! He's moved on now, so you can just go away! You really hurt him too, so you can't see him anyway." She growled, glaring up at the warrior. He stared at her. "I am going to see him." He deadpanned. The girl shook her head violently. "No you arent! You dont deserve to!" She cried!

"Chikyuu, who are you talking to?" A soft voice ringed with laughter and curiousity piped up. Both spirit and unsent turned to see Tidus riding up on her chocobo. Of course, Auron did not recognize her, but Tidus recognized him instantly. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she gasped sharply. "A-Auron?" She choked out, her eyes showing complete and utter fear.

The warrior raised an eyebrow in Tidus' direction. "Do I know you?" He asked blankly. The girl in question had begun to hyperventilate, Chikyuu looking very worried. "Oh crap!" She said, running over to her friend and helping the girl down off the chocobo. Said bird nuzzled Tidus once worriedly before trotting off. Chikyuu sighed and rubbed Tidus' arms, trying to break her out of her scared state.

_Chikyuu... Please, dont hint that it's me! I dont want him to know who I am, or where we live, he'll linger until something happens..._

**I wont. Can you break out of your trance? Auron's giving us weird looks, he still doesnt know it's you.**

Tidus gave a shuddering sigh. _I honestly just want to go home, Chikyuu..._

**Alright. I'll go grab the motorcycle, okay? Just dont say anything to give yourself away if he talks to you. Please.**

_I wont. Just... Go get the bike. I'll be fine._

Chikyuu gave her counterpart a sympathetic look. **I'll be right back.**

She stood and walked away, going towards to motorcycle. Tidus stayed in her seated position, still tense since Auron was there, and watching her. The man gave her an apathetic stare, and she flinched slightly.

"Have we met before? You look very similiar to someone I know..." The former monk said as he scrunitized the girl carefully. She shook her head rapidly from side to side. "N-No, we haven't. I've just... um... heard rumors about how powerful you are, and it... um... frightened me. Sorry to have you assume that you know me..." She trailed off, not looking at him.

The elder sighed. "You're lying. I honestly dont like people who lie." He said flatly. This caused the girl to flinch violently, making the man raise an eyebrow. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shied away from his hand. "Dont. Just... dont." She said quietly.

Auron looked at her. "I hurt you in the past, didnt I?" He asked seriously, no pity in his voice. She didnt turn. "Yes. You did. But I guess I deserved it." She replied. Before he could respond, Chikyuu came up with the motorcycle. Tidus went over to it, climbing on with Chikyuu right after her. Before they took off, the blodne in front gave Auron a pained look. "I hope you find who you're looking for, Sir Auron." She said with a strained smile. She then kicked the gear and sped away, leaving Auron behind at the meadow's edge.

* * *

Tidus sighed quietly as she set the bike in the garage and headed up the steps into their house, Chikyuu following soon after. "He's really good at finding you. Like you said, he could find you anywhere. You know he could." Chikyuu murmured. She heard a dull thud, followed by breaking glass in the next room and gasped, running in. Tidus was standing over a broken picture frame, the photograph haivng slid across the floor. Chikyuu picked it up. It was of a young Tidus hugging Auron at a festival, a huge grin on his small face, and a hint of a smile on Auron's. She put the picture on the shelf, picking up the pieces of glass. She threw them away, coming back to check on Tidus.

The girl was curled up on the couch, sobs racking her mismatched body. Chikyuu sighed quietly, sitting next to the teen and pulling her in for a hug, letting her cry into the spirit's dress. "Did he scare you?" She asked quietly. A hesitant nod was her answer.

"I didnt want him to know it was me... Even though I know he never would, I was afraid he'd hit me, or yell at me, or something..." The blonde coughed softly, her soft blue eyes brimmed with salty tears. She let out a shaky giggle, looking up at her counterpart with a strained smile. "I'm being melodramatic, arent I?" She asked. Chikyuu nodded. "Like in one of those soap operas you hate so much." She replied. The girl giggled again and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm going to take a nap... Wake me if we're needed for something." She murmured, leaving the warm hold and trudging up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Tidus felt something stuck in her throat. She opened her eyes, only to close them again as smoke obscured her vision and stung her eyes. "Chikyuu?" She called.

She got no answer.

"Chikyuu! Are you here? What's going on?" She cried. Again, no answer.

_Chikyuu? Are you there?_ Tidus tried using their mental connection.

Only silence.

Tidus' instincts were blocked from the smoke and fire. She tried to get out into the hallway, but the fire roared like a demon from Hell itself. She cried out as the flames licked at her clothes, burning her flesh. She stomped the fire out the was on her, running to the window. She tried opening it, but it was sealed shut.

She had no way of getting out.

Tears flooded her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as she fell to the floor in a fit of coughing. A loud crash echoed through the house as her counterpart's room caved in, falling through to the first floor. Her eyelids felt heavy, the smoke filling her lungs. The last thing she saw before slipping into consciousness was her stuffed chocobo, staring at her with glassy black eyes.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Can I be free?_

Questions like these bounced around Tidus' mind. She opened her eyes, only to find a soft white filling her vision. She sat up, feeling around. She was on a cloud. She gave a quiet giggle at its bouncyness. The cloud set off at a gentle glide, letting it's pasenger gain her bearings.

Tidus looked around in awe. She was in a field of flowers, wild chocobos trotting by with flowers intertwined in their feathers. She looked forward, and saw a teen with blonde hair in front of her, picking flowers. She tilted her head, studying the boy. She didnt know who he was, but she felt like she knew him somehow. She continued watching.

From behind the boy, a group of people walked out of the forest. A young girl in a kimono-like outfit with pretty brown hair and mismatched eyes. A woman in a slightly revealing black dress with a doll in her arms. A redhaired man with a spiked ball in a tight grip. A hyperactive blonde with dreads and a bunch of bombs at her sides. A large, blue cat-like creature with a lance in his grip, along with a broken horn protruding from his forehead. And lastly...

A tall, quiet man with dark sunglasses and a red coat, with a large sharp sword on his back. Tidus felt a shudder go through her, wondering what it meant. It wasnt a frightened one, more like... a loving shudder? Lustful?

She shrugged it off and continued looking at the scene.

The group approached the boy in greeting. The blonde girl began bouncing up and down, talking excitedly about something Tidus could not catch. The boy nodded enthusiastically, a grin on his face.

Tidus watched as the tall man stepped forward and asked the boy something, then looked on as confusion spread across his features as he followed the man into the woods. Her cloud flew forward gently, following the two people. She blinked as the man turned to face the boy, and began talking.

They appeared to be having some sort of argument, Tidus being clueless as to what it was about. She watched as the man said something extremely harsh - from her perspective, it looked that way - and the boy flinched violently as he was struck with the man's blade. The boy stared at the man in fear, the older showing no pity or regret for what he did. He turned on his heel and strode back to the group, leaving the blonde boy in the clearing.

Tidus wondered why the cloud was showing her this. She didnt remember this at a-

_Ohhhhh._

Tidus suppressed a cry as emotions flooded into her, ones she understood. The cloud was showing her a memory she had wanted to forget, but could not get past. She sighed, feeling weary. She patted the cloud gently, allowing it to fly as she curled up on it and fell asleep.

* * *

Tidus opened her eyes, wondering if she was in the real world yet. She blinked once. Twice.

Everything seemed real.

She sighed quietly, lifting her hand to touch her face. She felt something in her nose and her eyes widened. "A tube?" She whispered, voice cracking from lack of use and from smoke inhalation.

"Correct. You were very lucky, miss. Without this man's help, you wouldn't have survived." A kind voice piped up. Tidus turned her head to see a young doctor standing there with a chart in his hands. He gestured to the other side of the room, where Auron - of all the people to be there - stood leisurely against the wall. "About time you woke up. Your friend was worried." He said gruffly, nodding to a sleeping Chikyuu at the girl's bedside.

Tidus smiled, running her fingers weakly through her counterpart's hair. She looked up at Auron, momentarily forgetting her fear of him. "Thank you for saving me." She said quietly, looking at him kindly before turning her soft blue eyes back to Chikyuu. She gently shook the blonde girl, smiling at her grumble to stay asleep for a few more minutes. "Chi, wake up. C'mon, Chikyuu." She murmured. Soon, the girl got up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "Wha-?" She saw that Tidus was awake and launched herself at her friend, smothering the poor bed-ridden girl beneath a mountain of hugs and tears.

Tidus awkwardly patted the girl's back, her min still woozy from the morphine. "How long have I been out?" She asked quietly. Chikyuu pulled back and gave her a sympathetic look. "3 years, hun..." Tidus let out a choked noise. "What?!"

The spirit burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you actually fell for it! Hahahahaha!" She giggled hysterically. Tidus thwacked her, hard enough to cause a bruise even in her weakened state. "Dont play with me right now. Seriouesly, how long was I out?" She asked firmly, looking to Auron when her friend resumed giggling.

"About 4 days, give or take a few hours. You were hit pretty bad when you were unconscious by debris. It was hard diggin you out." He replied. She looked down at the sheets, thinking it all over. After a short while, she glanced over at her friend. "Chikyuu, could you go grab something from the snack bar? I'm pretty hungry..." She asked quietly. The girl nodded fiercely. "I'll be back eventually!" She cried, running out the door.

Tidus sighed, rubbing her temples. Auron stayed silent, waiting for her to talk. The blonde looked up at him. "Do you recognize me?" She asked softly. Auron blinked before replying.

"No."

The girl shook her head with another sigh. "You are looking for Tidus." She stated. It wasnt a question.

"I am. Do you know where he is?"

She looked up at him, making eye contact. "I do. Can you guess where he is?" She inquired. Auron raised an eyebrow. "I don't play guessing games. I get to the point." He said stiffly. The teen responded with a giggle and a shake of her head. "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit..." She murmured. The warrior stared at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked. The girl chuckled quietly and looked up at Auron. "It's me. Tidus." She whispered.

The former Guardian stared at the girl in disbelief. There was no way she was Tidus. Tidus was a boy anyway, not a girl. But he couldnt sense a lie in her at all. He didnt want to believe it, but it was true.

"Prove yourself." He growled. Tidus shrugged. "How?"

Auron looked thoughtful. "Who was Wakka's brother?" He asked gruffly. Tidus blinked. "That's easy... It was Chappu. But he died when he became a Crusader after Luzzu got him to enlist. When Wakka found out, he punched Luzzu really hard. So did Lulu." She answered, smiling a bit at the memory. She looked up at her old mentor. "Do you really mean what you said?" She asked softly.

Auron raised an eyebrow. "When?" He replied. Tidus knew he knew when she meant, he just wanted her to say it. "That day... when you told me those hateful things then hit me and walked away. Do you really mean that?" She murmured, fisting the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white. Auron watched her blankly. "Yes."

She flinched violently at his cold undertone. "Then why were you looking for me?" She whispered, voice thick with unshed tears. Auron sighed roughly, looking out the hospital window.

"To say I'm sorry." He muttered lowly. Tidus' head snapped up in shock, her gaze focused entirely on the man in front of her. "I... I shouldn't have said those things to you. They were true, but to a lesser degree. I dont know why exactly I hit you, but I am sorry for doing so. What damage did I cause you with it?" He asked softly, looking over at her. She responded by lifting the hospital gown a little to show her stomach, with had a large, hideous scar on it. "It wasnt pleasant." She whispered, putting the gown back over her belly.

Auron closed his eyes. "I had a feeling it wasnt. I'm sorry for hruting you so much, Tidus." He said solemnly, looking at the girl with emotion. She shook her head. "That isnt enough to make me forget. But I can forgive you a little..." She murmured. She lowered her head, missing the smile on Auron's face. She didnt pay attention as his footsteps neared the bed, but was startled but she looked up to find a dark eye extremely close to her blue ones. "A-Auron?" She stammered, a blush on her cheeks from the close proximity of their bodies. She flushed a brilliant red at the feeling of Auron's hot breath on her face. "I've been waiting to do this..." He whispered, the only warning he gave the girl before his lips enveloped her own.

A yelp turned into a moan/sigh of happiness as Tidus kissed back wholeheartedly, sliding her arms around the elder's neck, while his arms encircled her waist and pulled her close, almost flush against his armored chest. They moved their heads this way and that, eager to taste each other's lips that they each pined after for so long.

Chikyuu had been on the way back to the room when she heard the bed squeak. Her eyes widened and she peeked through the tiny glass window on the room door. She blushed madly as she saw Tidus making out heavily with Auron, feeling her counterpart's lust in the edge of her mind. Blood gushed from her nose when she saw them starting to go onward. She shook her head violently, grabbing a sign from off a cart nearby and hanging it in the window, obscuring everything inside from view. She tiptoed away, giggling madly.

_Do not disturb: Experimentation in process._


End file.
